


A Gift

by Something_new



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book Cover, Cover, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_new/pseuds/Something_new
Summary: Enough is enough, their friends decide.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434726) by [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye). 



> This is a book cover for a gift written by alafaye.


End file.
